


Что я знаю о тебе

by kinnoying



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnoying/pseuds/kinnoying
Summary: Единственное, что может отличать Ямагучи Тадаши от других людей – это то, каким он знает Тсукишиму Кея.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 6





	Что я знаю о тебе

**Author's Note:**

> выложено на фикбук 23 августа 2015 (♡˙︶˙♡)
> 
> это старая работа, она не редактировалась, поэтому здесь, скорее всего, есть заместительные синонимы, странные конструкции или что-то такое, как я сейчас уже не пишу. кладу ее сюда в архив на полочку.

Ямагучи Тадаши считает себя самым обычным человеком.

Он тихий, скромный, добрый и не особо талантливый. Тадаши играет в волейбол в запасном составе одной из старших школ. За всю свою жизнь он выходил на площадку во время официальных матчей от силы раза три.

У него обычный рост, обычная прическа, обычная внешность для японца. Ему никогда не признавались в любви одноклассницы, и вряд ли кто-то считал популярным. Единственное, что может отличать его от других — это то, каким он знает Тсукишиму Кея.

Тадаши не очень умеет злиться, но когда слышит, как Тсукки называют холодным и неприятным, противное чувство обиды подступает к горлу. Сокомандники говорят про него, что он заносчивый и гордый, над этим часто хихикает Хината с Танакой, иногда между собой обсуждают старшие товарищи. Но даже капитан Савамура вряд ли знает, как холодными осенними утрами Тсукки любит заматывать Тадаши в теплый шарф. Он всегда ворчит, что тот ходит нараспашку, а потом долго болеет. Тадаши ненавидит осень, но все равно каждое утро слушает, как Тсукки отчитывает его.

Тсукки нравится зимнее время года, когда он может греть розоватые щеки Тадаши в своих варежках. Он говорит, что зимой его веснушки почти выцветают, становятся похожими на снежинки, которые упали на лицо и не захотели таять. Никто не знает, как они подолгу гуляют по заснеженным улицам в молчаливой тишине, которую нарушает только шмыганье носа Тсукки и редкое шуршание куртки Тадаши, в кармане которой он сжимает ладонь друга.

Тсукишима давно понял, что Тадаши больше всего любит весну. Тсукки любит слушать, как он взахлеб рассказывает, сколько увидел по дороге домой уже зеленеющих деревьев и как хочет поскорее снять дурацкую куртку и побежать по теплому асфальту. Тсукки редко улыбается на тренировках, но весной он не может хмуриться, когда видит счастливые глаза Тадаши.

Ямагучи иногда жаль, что его товарищи не знают, каким мягким может быть Кей, но потом вспоминает, что о таком лучше знать только ему одному. Тадаши все еще не забыл, _каким_ Тсукки был прошлым летом. И пусть Кагеяма часто фыркает на то, как Тсукки велит ему помолчать, но он точно не узнает, какой смысл приобрело это простое «замолчи» для Тадаши.

Июльский Тсукки был совсем рядом, накрывал своими губами, щекотно кусал и дышал часто-часто. Этот Тсукки совсем плохо видел без очков, но Тадаши запомнил на всю жизнь, сколько огоньков плескалось в его светло-медовых глазах, когда он шептал: «Помолчи», прижимаясь всем телом. И это «помолчи» эхом отзывалось у него в груди, и Тадаши, задыхаясь, пытался поймать своей щекой щеку Кея. Летом Тсукки стал совсем плохо держать себя в руках.

Тадаши очень хорошо знает, какой Тсукки теплый, везде, всегда, и как он любит делиться этим теплом с ним. И он не холодный, нет, не надменный, он не гордый, Тсукишима Кей — это то, что нельзя выразить ни одним словом.

— Ты чего?

— А? Прости, Тсукки.

Сводит брови, пристально смотрит.

— Я же говорил.

— А, изв… Я не специально, привычка.

— Плохая привычка.

В зале шумят, кто-то уже расходится по домам, но Тадаши уверен, пока с ним Тсукки, тот Тсукки, которого он знает, он в безопасности и тишине.

— Ты тяжелый.

— Потерпишь, — улыбается, прижимаясь грудью к спине Тадаши, щекочет дыханием каштановые волосы. Слегка дует на полоску обнаженной шеи.

— Ой, холодно же…

— Не крутись.

И Тадаши не крутится, замирает, чувствует, как мягкие губы целуют его затылок, а руки гладят грудь. Если можно бы было остаться тут до завтрашнего утра, Тадаши бы и не заметил, как быстро течет время наедине с Кеем.

— Давай быстрее.

— Иду.

Сегодня 20 ноября, воздух на улице пронизывает, забирается под куртку, отнимает все подаренное Тадаши тепло. Тсукишима молча берет его за руку, немного краснеет, смотрит куда-то в сторону.

— Хорошо, что я тебя знаю.

— А?

Ямагучи Тадаши потребовалось целых девять лет, чтобы разгадать Кея.

— Помолчи.


End file.
